


Prettiest Princess

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Darcy comes home to two princesses.





	Prettiest Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the any mistakes that I maybe of missed.
> 
> Mackenzie Rollins belongs to DragonGoddess13 who let me borrow her for this fic.

It was just after lunch and Darcy was finally able to go home, she had been called in early on her day off, that she had plan to spend the day with her daughter to deal with an incident that had, so while she had been at work setting up a meeting/statement for the Avengers over what had happen the previous night, so Jack was spending time with their daughter till she got home. 

During her time while work, Jack had sent her photos of their daughter in her purple princess, wearing her bow and arrow that Clint had gotten her after falling in love with Brave, and wearing the little Black Widow tiara, Darcy was pretty sure that Natasha had it specially made.

By the time that Darcy arrived home, it was early afternoon, a little later than she wanted but she had stopped at a little bakery and picked a couple of treats up for both her daughter and husband. After kicking her shoes off and putting the treats on the side, she grabbed her phone and head to playroom.

Arriving at the playroom and seeing Jack, sitting on the small plastic pink chair, with a pink tiara on his head and feather boa around his shoulders, holding a tea cup with his pink up, Darcy bit her lips as she opened the camera on her phone then took quite a few photos of them before giving herself away to let them know she was there.

“Mackenzie Rollins, what have you done to daddy” she asked her daughter, trying not to laugh at Jack but failed when he turned around, to see that Kenzie had done his make-up, giving him bright pink cheeks, green eye-shadow and orange lips. Darcy took another photo of Jack, to use at a later to tease him and show the other, that STRIKE second in command was just a big teddy bear, “Well Princess Kenzie, you made Daddy look beautiful like a princess” she commented, “But your still the most princess here”

“Mummy” Kenzie shouted as she ran over to her mother and hugged her, “Missed you, but I had a great time with daddy” she chatted happily, telling Darcy everything that she and Jack had done while she was work.

“Well it seems that you had a great morning, so how about we go in to the lounge and let daddy get cleaned up, then we can afternoon tea and a cake” she suggested to her daughter and Jack sneaked out of the playroom before their daughter could protest about taking the make-up off.

By the time that Jack joined them, free of all trace of the make-up on his face, both his girls were sitting on the floor at the coffee table, with 3 cups and plates on the table, each with a cake on them, “Welcome back Your highness, care for some tea that the Princess made” Darcy said, giving him a wink.

“I would be honoured Princess Kenzie,” he thanked his daughter with a little bow before sitting down on the floor, as Darcy poured him some tea while Kenzie passed him sugar and milk,

“Here you go Princess Daddy” she answered, giving him a toothy smile before grabbing her cake and begin stuffing it in her mouth.

Darcy looked at Jack with a smile that he knew what was going to be trouble for him, before turning to her daughter, “How about after tea and cake, we use my make-up and make daddy look even prettier and we can a photo of you two and let everyone know your daddy make a pretty princess again” she asked Kenzie, who's eyes lit up at the chance of putting make-up on her father’s face again.

“You’re going to get it later” Jack promised, as he gave her a slightly glare.

“Promises, Promise Agent Rollins” Darcy smirked at him, sipping her tea.


End file.
